Naruto of the BoilLava Release
by Naruto Stories 333
Summary: The Uzumaki clan carried the Boil/lava release. Naruto will soon meet a moment when he will unlock this bloodline. Naruto is will have three elements. Prodigy Naruto. Bloodline Naruto. Not Op Naruto. Stronger Naruto. FemSasu. FukaNaru. Slight SasuNaru. Maybe FemHakuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto Uzumaki: of the Kekkei Genkai**_

 _ **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**_

 ** _Birthdate: October 10_**

 ** _Blood type: B_**

 ** _Age: 13_**

 ** _Height: 149.3 cm_**

 ** _Kekkei Genkai: Boil Release/ Lava Release_**

 ** _Classifications(Means What type of ninja he is): Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Yoko/Sensor/ Low chuunin level_**

 ** _Occupation: Gennin_**

 ** _Affiliations: Konohagakure_**

 ** _Nature type: ?_**

 ** _Family: ?_**

This story starts off with Naruto he wears his black headband and new set of gear after the incident with Mizuki. Naruto outfit consists of a Dark blue shirt with a collar.

Also a green vest while his dark blue shirt is cuffed he has on a fingerless glove with the Konoha insignia in it. He has A dark/light blue pants on with a kunai holster and cuffed pants with black shinobi sandals. Naruto is making his way to the Local Shinobi Book store.

Naruto enters the store and goes to greet the man that owns the shop. "Hello sir, I would like to get 4 books. One for Chakra control, Elemental manipulation, one on taijutsu, and a book on Icha Icha." Naruto asked. "Demon scum aren't allows at this store so get out!" He scolded the boy.

"Since im an official Gennin in this village, I'm alowed to come in here. If you don't let me buy something that is considered illegal to deny my request. If you don't like that, go take it up to the hokage." Naruto told the man with a smirk. The man that owned the shop growled and told him where the section was to buy the books . Naruto payed 300 ryo and went to his house to put the Icha Icha and Elemental manipulation.

Naruto walked to the training ground and took the book out of his back pocket and started to read.

'Chakra is essential to the even most basic various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of eight specific tenketsu known as the Eight Gates, which limit the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time.

Each person's chakra is different and as such gives off a unique chakra signature, which sensor typeninja are able to detect. Chakra signatures are passed genetically, allowing a person's clan to be identified by their chakra;[4] over time, entire populations can have perceptibly different chakra.[5] One's chakra signature can be altered by absorbing DNA from multiple people, mixing various chakra signatures together to become a whole new one.[6]

In the Ninja world, chakra signatures that are similar to each other (such as that of a parent and child) are suggested to resonate when near each other.[7] Each person's chakra also has a unique "colour" that can be seen by those with dōjutsu (the anime tends to colour all normal chakra light blue). Even if they are separated, changes made in the chakra signature of the original will result in the separated chakra mimicking those changes.[8]

Because chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up, the key to its use is not actually having large amounts of chakra but instead being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. This is called **chakra control** (チャクラコントロール , _chakura kontorōru_ ). In order to have good chakra control, a ninja should only mould as much chakra as they need to perform a given ability.

If they mould more chakra than is needed, the excess chakra is wasted and they will tire out faster from its loss. If they don't mould enough chakra, a technique will not be performed effectively, if at all, likely creating problems in a combat situation.

General training methods for improving one's moulding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Surface Walking exercises. Note for this exercise: Too much and you'll get blown off, too little and you'll fall right off. A good way to build up chakra in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral; Whether to spin the chakra left or right is dependent on the way the user's hair grows.[9]

Hand seals are often used to manipulate chakra more easily, allowing shinobi to execute their techniques faster and more effectively. Shinobi who are extremely skilled at chakra control often specialise in genjutsu or become medical-nin.

When creating a ninjutsu, the two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as shape transformation and nature transformation: And this is Chakra control.'

'Huh, I can increase my Chakra control by multiple methods. And this'll help out with making techniques. So maybe ill start off with tree climbing. Yeah I think thats a good start.' Naruto thought. 'Not too much or too little ill fall off. Ill try to use medium.' Naruto grabbed a kunai from his holster to mark how high he went.

Naruto ran up the tree and got 8 steps before slashing the tree and back flipping backwards. 'Tch, not high enough I need to keep on trying.' Naruto did it again and got 8 trys once more.

For the rest of the day Naruto was doing this excersize. Naruto made a whole 17 steps for his top height. The next day Naruto began working on water walking. As Naruto began this excersize it was a ton more harder than tree walking but he got it done in a day.

For the third day Naruto finished water walking but he can now make it at least 20 steps up a tree without falling. So Naruto began leaf concentration. Naruto placed a leaf on his forehead and focused all his chakra to that point. This skill increased his focusing in chakra. Then he started doing back flips and jumping around with the leaf on his forehead.

Once Naruto finished this skill his Chakra control became a proficient 86%. On the next day Naruto has three more days to finish getting ready for team placements. Naruto has finished tree walking exercise and all the others. Now Naruto has to get a book on taijutsu to build up his body strength for using justus.

Naruto got home and swapped out his Chakra control book for Taijutsu.

This day Naruto walked back to his original training ground and began his reading on taijutsu.

 **'Taijutsu** (体術, _Literally meaning:_ Body Techniques) is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat.

You must keep your body healthy and eat healthy foods. Although Taijutsu is used by nearly all ninja, only a few of them use it as their primary fighting style like Might Guy, who is a expert of many taijutsu techniques. Example of taijutsu techniques are Dynamic Entry and Leaf Whirlwind. The Hyūga clan's Gentle Fist, however, makes extensive use of chakra and demands great skill in its control.

The taijutsu techniques are the right choices for those that want to save their time and chakra, or for those who rely on their physical attributes. It can also be used uniquely in collaboration with ninjutsu to create nintaijutsu techniques.

The Shikotsumyaku of the Kaguya is a fallen clan, it is said to be the ultimate taijutsu ability, due to the produced bones can be used to augment offensive and defensive powers in versatile ways. You can make you body stronger to use different examples of taijutsu. To make you body stronger you have to do these simple examples.

 _2_ For Beginners, Everyday Schedule: 100 push ups, 50 sit ups, 80 pull ups, and do 10 laps around a training ground or some of the sorts. _1_ For Novice, Everyday Schedule: 200 push ups, 100 sit ups 130 pull ups, and 20 laps around a training ground or some of the sorts. _3_ For Experts, Everyday Schedule: 320 push ups, 180 sit ups, 210 pull ups, and 32 laps around a training ground of some sorts. _4_ For Masters, Everyday Shedule: 550 push ups, 260 sit ups, 290 pull ups, and 54 laps around a training ground of some sorts.

"Although this is crazy, Ill get gravity seals later. Or I can learn how to make them. But how the hell am I going to become hokage if I can't do these simple exercises!" Naruto murmured getting louder at the end with a smirk. So Naruto did 100 push ups, 50 sit ups and 78 pull ups and he collapsed from all the training and he slept there for the day.

Naruto awoken at a training ground under a tree. 'What am I doing here?' He thought. Then he remembered doing pull ups on a branch and collapsing and falling asleep from exhaustion. 'Well so much for simple exercises I've ate more than enough healthy food, I guess I can go eat some ramen now.'

Naruto stood up and started running noticing he felt lighter and tiny bit faster he thought ' All this training is really paying off!' He dashed off at low chuunin speeds jumping from roof to roof. And then landed in front of the ramen shop.

"Hey old man Teuchi the usual please!" He said making Tuechi turn around. "Ahh, Naruto my boy, how come you haven't been to our shop in a while?" Tuechi asked. "Oh in the taijutsu book I needed to get stronger to make my body stronger if I wanted become a great ninja." Naruto answered. "Oh thats good, hey ayame! Narutos finally back!" Teuchi called. Ayame walked into the place.

"Naruto, you better give a good reason why you haven't been here in 5 days!" Ayame said when she walked in slamming her hands on the table. Naruto waved his hands defensively infront of him and said "I needed to start eating healthy so I can get taller and stronger! No hard feelings?" Naruto said/asked.

"Ill let it slide this time. Next time you tell me ok and come see me, or ill ban you from ramen! I thought you didn't like coming here anymore" Ayame said murmuring the last part quiet so only she can hear it. "Ok ill do just that Ayame eheheh, can I get pork ramen please?" Naruto said/asked.

After Naruto was finished he did the taijutsu training again for the last of the 2 days. And it was time for team placements. Naruto bought some gravity pounds with 11 pounds on each legs and arms, he also learned the shadow clone tecnique, and he started on Icha Icha.

Naruto dashed off at low chuunin speeds (Narutos speed is around Med chuunin but because of gravity seals he's slower) and came though the door of the academy.

Being the first one there Naruto decided to reach Icha Icha under his desk so if anyone comes in the room he would be able to hide it because he's sitting in the back near the window. 'Foolish Hotaro she's waiting for you to stick it in. And your suggesting to do it inside the house. Its much more sexier outside in the open.' Naruto thought with a scowl on his face.

Soon enough Everyone came in the class and Sasuke came in and noticed Narutos headband and soon enough decided to sat next to Naruto. (Naruto was sorta like a repellant for fanboys.)

Except for two, Kiba and Ryousuke, speak of the devil both barged in the class shouting stuff like "I was first!" and "Im gonna sit next to Sasuke" They shouted. (And Yes Sasuke is a girl in this story There will be no CRA for her but others) Kiba walked up to Naruto and said.

"Hey what are you doing here this is for class the people who graduated not losers that haven't." Kiba shouted causing the class to snicker except Sasuke. Naruto ignored him and kept reading then he realized Kiba spoke to him. "Hm? You say something?" Naruto said tilting his head slightly with a bored stare

* * *

"Lord Hokage, swap out Sai with Naruto for team 7. I can tell he will be a great student" Kakashi asked the Hokage "Sure Kakashi he is your senses son after all."

* * *

Soon enough Iruka came in the class gave an nice speech that amazed his students because he normally talked about crappy things and then he told the class team placements and then all this other stuff happened and you know whats next Kakashi is late and they go to the roof.

"Ok since we are a new team getting to know each other how about telling me some hobbies, likes, dislikes, your name and dreams." Kakashi said to them "You go first You with the brown hair."

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, I like playing with akamaru -earning a yip from akamaru- and hanging out with shikamaru and choji. What I like is Sasuke, she is my future mate what I like doing is fighting. What I dislike is Naruto and all the boys who think they can take my Sasuke.

"Hmm okay." 'Great an posessive fan boy' Kakashi said/thought with a sigh. You next Black haired one.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I Don't like anything. I dont have any hobbies, I hate being called as a possession. I dont have a dream. What I have is a ambition, I will kill a certain man, and I will have a strong husband that I love that I can produce heirs with.

"Thats alright." 'Pretty obvious she was going to say that. "You next blondie." Kakashi said/thought

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like reading, eating ramen, and comparing different ones of it. My hobbies are training, and making my own ninja art techniques. What I dislikes are people who are rude to me and call me demon for no reason. My dream, is to become Hokage, make peace in the world, and have a nice family."

"Alright thats fine" 'Very inspirable.'

"Umm sensei you never told us anything about you." Kiba stated. "OH my name is Kakashi Hatake, go to training ground 7 at 5:00 And dont eat, or you'll puke." Kakashi said and sunshine away. All 3 had a sweatdrop on there head 'He only told us his name' they thought.

* * *

 ** _Tell me how you liked this chapter, This book will be finished maybe around the 50s, There will be a few pairings in this book with our favorite Maelstrom and he will soon unlock his kekkei genkai. Naruto will learn his_** ** _elements next chapter._**

 ** _Naruto won't be op I dont like books like that. Naruto will reach very low jounin level by chapter 5_**

 ** _Please review favorite and tell me what you think I should add in._**

 ** _End Chapter_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto Uzumaki: of the Kekkei Genkai**_

 _ **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**_

 ** _Birthdate: October 10_**

 ** _Blood type: B_**

 ** _Age: 13_**

 ** _Height: 149.3 cm_**

 ** _Kekkei Genkai: Boil Release/ Lava Release_**

 ** _Classifications(Means What type of ninja he is): Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Yoko/Sensor/ Mid Chuunin level_**

 ** _Occupation: Gennin_**

 ** _Affiliations: Konohagakure_**

 ** _Nature type: ?_**

 ** _Family: ?_**

 ** _Element: ?_**

Naruto woke up with a yawn. He got out of hid bed 'Alright todays a special day' he thought a small smile on his face. He went to his bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth, and then he made breakfast with consisted of eggs bacon and some orange juice. He then got dressed and headed out to training ground 7 at 4:00 to do his daily schedule.

Being one hour early and doing this excersize everyday, Naruto was on Novice part of taijutsu. With High chuunin speeds and his strength was Mid chuunin once you reach those stats you can learn your first justu without any danger. So Naruto decided to leave the training ground and walk to his house since it was only 4:28. He made it to his house and started to read the book.

 **Nature Transformation** (性質変化, _Seishitsu Henka_ , _:_ Change in Chakra Nature) is an advanced form of chakra control that entails the moulding and defining of the nature of one's chakra, altering its properties and characteristics for use in techniques. Nature transformation is one of two necessary components for creating or modifying a technique, the second component being shape transformation. While nature transformation changes the properties of the chakra, shape transformation changes the actual form and movement, altering its abilities.[1] The release of elemental chakra is typically suffixed with "Release"

The **Five Basic Natures** (五大基本性質, _Godai Kihon Seishitsu_ ) are the five elemental chakra natures, which are the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu.[2] They are so vital to the shinobi lifestyle that each of the Five Great Shinobi Countries is named after one of the five. Each element is naturally weaker than and stronger than another:

Fire (火, _Hi_ ) is strong against Wind but weak against Water. Wind (風, _Kaze_ ) is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. Lightning (雷, _Kaminari_ ) is strong against Earth but weak against Wind. Earth (土, _Tsuchi_ ) is strong against Water but weak against Lightning. Water (水, _Mizu_ ) is strong against Fire but weak against Earth.

Basically, if an elemental technique is put against another elemental technique of the same level, but of a stronger nature, then the technique with the superior nature will prevail. However, a technique with a weaker nature can overpower a technique with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level. For example, fire can overpower a watertechnique if it is first strengthened by a wind technique.

In general, every person's chakra has an affinity towards one of the five basic nature transformations. Affinity can at times be genetic, or at least common to a particular family; most members of the Uchiha clan have an affinity towards the Fire nature.[2] One's affinity can be determined using pieces of paper made from a special type of tree that is grown and fed with chakra. When this so-called "Chakra Induction Paper" (チャクラ感応紙) is exposed to even the slightest hint of chakra, it reacts according to the chakra's latent element:

Fire: the paper will ignite and turn to ash. Wind: the paper will split in two. Lightning: the paper will wrinkle. Earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. Water: the paper will become wet/damp.

Shinobi have an easier time learning to create and control a chakra nature that matches their affinity, although even then it may take a number of years. Shinobi are not limited to the nature they have an affinity for, and it is in fact common for jōnin to have mastered two natures.[5] Although it is technically possible to master all five natures, it is very rare because of how much of training is involved; Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and Hiruzen Sarutobi, are the only shinobi known to have done so via normal means. Other methods of acquiring all five natures include:

By using two or three basic nature transformations simultaneously, one can create a completely new elemental nature with unique properties that wouldn't exist on its own. However, doing this requires a kekkei genkai or, if three elements are used, a kekkei tōta.[9] In the anime, it is further stated that those with the ability to combine the elemental nature transformations possess an affinity for the chakra natures they must simultaneously use.[10]

'Alright so its 4:45, I have 15 minutes I need to hurry and get a chakra induction paper.' Naruto thought. Not wanting to deal with the mean shop owners he went into the store with a henge and grabbed a pack of chakra induction papers. As they costed 400 ryo and came in packs of 10.

Naruto soon rushed to the training ground again and he saw his team mates. Well except kakashi. Naruto took this time and pulled out his chakra papers he put some chakra into it. First what happened was it it turned to rock and got cold then it turned into a blue flame and created blue magma. Sasuke seen this and decided to ask the dobe because it was better than sitting here listening to Kibas attempts at a date.

"Naruto, what are those papers for? Magic tricks or something?" Sasuke asked. "Oh its a paper that when you put chakra into it It tells you your element." Naruto said.

"Let me try one" Sasuke said. Naruto gave her a paper and it Ignited and dampened signaling for Water and Fire. "What element do I have?" She asked. "You have fire and water. I read that all Uchihas have fire." Naruto said. 'So thats why my father was so intent on getting me to learn the fire ball justu.' "Hn Thats good enough" Sasuke said

"Give me one I bet ill have a good element and ill have something like a magma element" Kiba said. 'This will prove that I am the alpha, then Sasuke will have no choice but to fall in love with me.' Kiba also thought. "Umm ok" Naruto said with a shrug and handed his rival a paper. And it crumbled to dust.

"Wow, thats... cool I guess Naruto said with a chuckle. Naruto then remembered his training with chakra control decided to try out a justu. He walked away from them and left Sasuke with Kiba.

' Ok so the just was lets umm the join said Fire style: Fire Spin justu. So, the hand seals are Hare, Horse, Dog, Monkey, and "Fire style: Fire spin Justu" (This is a D-Rank Technique it caused a fire spin to come out of the users mouth and and scorch what ever it hits.) Naruto had a tiny fire in his mouth and it just went out in smoke.. 'well that was a fail...

Naruto was practicing this jutsu for the past 2 hours and so far he could make a fire spin 4 inches long and then it burns out. He would check at the training ground every 15 minutes to see if his new sensei would be there. But he would need more practice with this.

Naruto walked back to his training ground his clothes a little scorched and then his sensei appeared. He has two bells in his hand and he said "I have two bells, If you get one you will pass and we will be a team." "Hey! Theres only 2 bells!" Kiba said stating the obvious.

"Yes, that means one of you will be sent back to the academy. Oh yeah and a tip, look underneath the underneath." Kakashi said, none of us really got what it meant, but little did we know that those 3 words would determine if we would become a team or go to the academy.

"So the test will begin in 3,2,1." He said and we all jumped away. Kiba hid under a bush, Sasuke hid in a tree, and I hid in the water with a straw for oxygen. Our sensei pulled out a book and turned his back on us, Kiba thought this was a chance to get him and he charged from his bush with Akamaru.

Kiba launched a punch for the back of his head and Akamaru crawled threw Kibas shirt and launched through his arm side and tried to bite Kakashi-senseis leg. Kakashis head tilted and his leg turned flowing him to turn around and then Kiba launched a kick as soon as he hit the ground, Our teacher next jumped over Kibas kick and then Kiba went for a punch to his stomach and our teacher got behind kiba and said "Don't let your enemies get behind you." And then he... pokes kiba... in... his... butt and kiba got flung away into a pond. This is when it hit me. We didn't stand a single shit against a Jonin.

Kiba was in the same pond as me, so, I made a signal for Kiba to follow me. Me and Kiba swum to the other side of the pond and we got out of the wonder and hid near a bush.

"Kiba I know how we are a posed to do this test, there has never been a 3 man-cell. This test is about teamwork. The bells were supposed to throw us off and make us try to compete against each other. The test is to see if we can go against our differences and work together. Wanna work together remember what he said? Look underneath the underneath." Naruto asked/told Kiba. "Well what you said it kinda make sense I kinda didn't get it but yeah, lets work together!" Kiba said.

"Alright Kiba, I'm gonna go find Sasuke stay here with my clone. Stay hidden until I come back and then were gonna come up with a good plan to beat him." Naruto said. "Alright and dont be late, we have 1 hour left." Kiba said.

Naruto dashed off to find Sasuke. 'Not there, Not here, Not over t-Ah! there she is!' Naruto thought. Naruto got behind Sasuke jumped and turned around so fast you would've thought her neck cracked. Naruto told her the plan and how the test was about teamwork. Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke soon grouped up to make a plan.

"Think it'll work?" "Yeah it will I planned some of it after all" "Hn. This better work."

All three came to and agreement of sorts. Kiba jumped infront of Kakashi and used Fang over fang with Akamaru, of course our teacher jumped over his attack this allowed me to use my new ninja skill since he landed right at the spot he was supposed to land in. "Ninja art: shuriken everywhere" (This attack is when I Pull a string and shuriken/kunai come from every where) And Sasuke used "Fire style: Fire Ball Justu." This made the kunai and shuriken get fire on them. Kiba used Fang over fang in circles around the area very fast, this made the shuriken and kunai heat up so much that they could explode what ever they touched.

Kakashis eyes widened when he saw the great deal of teamwork and the very good plan. Kakashi had to resort to use the body flicker technique. He knew it wasn't fair to use a C-rank technique against genin, but hell he could've died. Little did Kakashi know his bells fell off his pants.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba finished the triple attack, and they say the two bells. Naruto gave Kiba and Sasuke the bells. Naruto summoned a shadow clone and made him transform into a bell. "We have the bells and we finished the test! Yeah!" Kiba yelled.

'It was a great plan, at least they aren't useless' Sasuke thought."This test wasn't very easy but, hey we passed didn't we?" As soon as Naruto said that Kakashi appeared and said "Well you passed, congratulations but, what gave you the hint to the test?" Kakashi said/asked with curiosity and a quirked eyebrow.

"Well Kakashi-sensei, didn't you say, _look underneath the underneath?"_ Naruto said. "Well, I guess I did say that, but then again no ones ever got what I said, when I said that. We are officially team 7. You get your first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said/told. Soon enough everyone left the training ground to do there own thing.

I summoned 100 shadow clones. "Alright! All of you will focus on Fire Style: Fire Spin Jutsu. We are gonna get this Justu down in a day!" Naruto said "Yeah!" The clones shouted. About 5 hours later all the clones finished and all the info went to his head and he had officially learned the justu. Sense it was dark out Naruto decided to train a bit and finish his novice side of taijutsu. He was 78% done the novice part.

So Naruto found out he had a Earth style along with his Fire. Naruto didn't know much about fire and earth or any of the other elements. So he decided to buy some books on them. Next he went to training ground 7 and started reading.

 **Earth Release** (土遁, _Doton_ , _:_ Earth Style) is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock.

Earth Release techniques have the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay,[1]as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier or lighter.[2][3]This includes allowing the user to travel through ground and rock in various ways which can be essential for both transportation and for setting up attacks or creating defences or for offence.[4][5][6] Indeed, this makes earth techniques one of the most versatile of the elemental techniques. Pre-existing earth is not necessary though, for the user can create it with their own chakra.[7]

Earth Release affinities are the most common amongst the ninja of Iwagakure. "Huh Earth is, interesting, Next is fire."

 **Fire Release** (火遁, _Katon_ , _TV:_ Fire Style) is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, ash, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon.[1][2][3][4]

Commonly affiliated with the Tiger hand seal, Fire Release consists of mid to long-ranged offensive techniques that cause combustive and explosive damage.[5] The art of having the flames obey the user's will is considered outrageously difficult.[6] The chakra nature is common among shinobi of Konohagakure in the Land of Fire, notably within the Sarutobi clan and Uchiha clan, the latter having been noted to hold a natural affinity for it.[7].

"So thats fire? Very interesting lets read about the next one, water."

 **Water Release** (水遁, _Suiton_ , _:_ Water Style) is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water.[1][2][3] It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths.[4][5][6][7] One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well.[8] Certain techniques can even allow the user to increase the water's heaviness and viscosity, making it a suitable element to capture the targets. The water affinity is seemingly more common amongst shinobi of Kirigakure. Offensive water techniques seem to inflict harm from the sudden force that they exert, which would cause massive internal damage to a human.[9][10]

 **Lightning Release** (雷遁, _Raiton_ , _:_ Lightning Style) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leaves them vulnerable to a finishing strike.[1][2][3][4][5] While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness.[6][7][8] When the technique is released from their bodies, and thus not requiring physical contact, it does not move as fast as true lightning. Instead, due to the control the user has to exert over it, it moves far slower, which can give opponents time to still react.[9][10] Lightning Release is common to the ninja of Kumogakure.

 **Wind Release** (風遁, _Fūton_ , _:_ Wind Style) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures,[1]wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well.[2] Wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. The wind affinity is seemingly more common amongst shinobi of Sunagakure. Wind Release also specialises in deflecting and even reflecting attacks.

A list on Earth style techniques are

Doton: Gou no Doro (Earth Release: Mud Moat) Description: This jutsu converts the area immediately surrounding the performer of it into a a deep murky moat full of mud. The moat is at least 6 ft deep and four feet in radius (6 feet radius for genin, 8 feet for chuunin, 10 feet for Jounin, 15 feet for Sennin). Due to the nature of the moat, water walking can not be performed on it. Only an area of 1½ feet in diameter remains of solid, dry land for the user to stand on.

2.)

Doton: Ishi Yoroi no Ude (Earth Release: Stone Bracers)  
Description: By taking dirt and rubbing it on his/her arms or legs, after performing the necessary hand seals, the shinobi is able to create very durable defensive bracers that add extra protection when using the arms to block. The chakra that is infused in them help to soften the blows of any physical attacks. These are very useful for taijutsu users or to defend against an onslaught of upper body blows. These bracers block physical attacks.

3.)

Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Release: Rock Shield)  
Description: In the jutsu, the user lifts up a giant piece of earth and uses it as a shield. For every rank, the shield grows 5 feet by 5 feet, and thickens by 3 inches.

4.)

Doton: Tsuchi Gunjikoudou no Jutsu (Earth Release: Earth Military Movement Technique)  
Description: This jutsu allows the user to enter the ground and "swim" in it for a limited time.

These are all D-Rank Earth Techniques.

* * *

A list on Fire techniques are

1.)

Katon: Shuriken no Jutsu (Fire Release: Shuriken Technique)  
Rank: D  
Description: A relatively basic katon, this one uses chakra to coat a metal shuriken or a kunai with fire. It is done so that the user first throws the shuriken, then exhales from his or her mouth a small flame that ignites the chakra-coated projectile. If the attack succeeds, not only will your opponent be hurt by the shuriken or kunai, but he will also suffer from burns.  
Note: Only one projectile at a time.

2.)

Katon: Tanebi no Jutsu (Fire Release: Cinder Technique)  
Rank: D  
Description: Basic to all Katon users is the ability to set thing things on fire, obviously. This technique allows a person to snap their fingers and ignite a spark anywhere they so wish. A simple cinder and no more, this jutsu is used mostly in pranks and the like.

3.)

Katon: Hoteri Ougigata no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flash Fan Technique)  
Rank: D  
Description: A fairly simple jutsu, the user breaths in a fair amount of air while performing the necessary handseals and breaths it out in a short funnel of flame. Literally lasting only a few seconds, it explodes out of the mouth in a v-like wave and is a commonly used technique amongst shinobi who like to build into their attacks. The range of this flame, however, is about 3m and the flame itself isn't held long enough to deal any real damage. Therefore, it isn't necessarily a viable offensive option as compared to other jutsus, but it does serve its purposes since only three handseals are needed to perform this technique.

4.)

Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (Mist Waltz Technique)  
Rank: D  
Description: Katon • Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does a string of hand seals and then proceeds to blow a large combustible mist at the target. When the mist hits flame, it will ignite in an explosion of fire.

5.)

Katon: Houka Hira no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flaming Palm Technique)  
Rank: D  
Description: A more advanced version of the Katon: Tanebi no Jutsu, this jutsu allows the user to hold the make spark in their hand. They then amplify it with their chakra until it is a small flame. By mimicking the gentle fist style, the push the flame into their opponent, causing clothes to light, or minor burns on the body

6.)

Katon: Bounetsu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flame-Resistance Technique)  
Rank: D  
Description: This is a passive jutsu that is the first in two steps to protect the user from damaging themselves with their very own Katons. Although not necessarily mandatory to learn the finer points of the tree, it does provide a buffer against self-inflicting injuries. For example the user is able to withstand increasing amounts of heat and can even withstand certain techniques aimed at them. Withstand, however, does not translate into invulnerability as there are general flaws to this jutsu as well.

7.)

Katon: Hi Shinten no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flame Spread Technique)  
Rank: D  
Description: This jutsu allows the user to extend the flame from their hand to any weapon or item they may be holding. This creates a surrounding layer of flame around the object, but the object is unharmed. This can only extend to a length of 3 feet maximum, or the length of a medium sized sword.

* * *

A list on Water techniques are

1.)

Mizu no Yaiba (Water Sword)

C-rank  
Description: Creates a sharp sword made of solid water in the user's hand. As the user's control improves, he can manipulate the shape and size he/she wants the sword to have, from a tiny dagger to a massive decapitator sword. At the minimum requirements, the sword has minimal offensive power, able to make slight cuts and tears in the flesh of an opponent, and susceptible to high pressure (an opponent breaking the blade with a weapon of his own) and fire attacks.  
Academy Level: The sword can be up to the size of a wakizashi, and is fragile, breaking under the pressure of weapon strikes against it and low level fire ninjutsu.  
Genin Level: The sword can be up to the size of a katana, and is now as strong as a normal, metal blade. Strong Fire Ninjutsu can still destroy the blade, however.  
Chuunin Level: The sword can be up to the size of a nodachi, and now cuts with the edge of a finely crafted blade. It can no longer be destroyed by any genin level fire ninjutsu and using it as a defensive sweep can negate academy level Fire ninjutsu.  
Jounin Level: The sword can be up to the size of a cleaver, and is now incredibly durable and lethal. Advanced Chuunin level fire Ninjutsu is required to harm the blade, and defensively the blade can disperse up to genin level fire techniques.

2.)

Mizu Deido Tama (Water Mud Ball)  
Description: A very useful technique used to slow down their opponents, the user spits out a large ball of mud. The mud is kept together with chakra and, when it stikes a hard surface, it hardens- slowing down movement of the person hit or weighing down an item. Once it has turned solid, only a strong person can break it, though a water technique of chuunin level or higher can liquify the mud once more. Eventually, the hardened mud shatters, and the victim is no longer inconvenienced by it.

* * *

"So these are some techniques of my element thats, very cool. Lets try this technique out. Earth Release: Earth Military Movement Technique"

Naruto got inside of the earth and started swimming around "Haha! this is fun! It needs a shorter name Earth Military Movement Technique is too long how about Earth release: Head Hunter technique. Yeah thats cool! It'll work out perfectly."

Soon enough Naruto just created like 300 clones and learn some of the justus.

Shadow clones are a pretty cheap way to get stronger (Naruto only learns 4 of the jutsus including Earth style: Head Hunter technique, Water style:Water Sword, Fire style: Flaming Shuriken justu,and Earth style: Rock shield.

Once he was done he went home he was sweaty and his clothes were dirty. He took a shower, made some dinner washed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and then hit the hay. (Meaning: went to sleep) Today was a tiresome day after all.

* * *

 _ **Tell me how you liked this chapter ill try to update daily and it was hard making and finding all those techniques. Naruto is Med chunnin level, Sasuke is Low chunnin, Kiba is High Gennin. I spent about 11 hours on this chapter.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Tell me how you liked it.**_

 _ **Tell me what you'd like in it.**_

 ** _Naruto's bloodline will come later, he needs a dire moment is all.(That'll be like next chapter or two.)_**

 ** _Naruto will only be able to use like two attacks of his blood line he will be able to use all of them when he is finished maturing.(When he getsolder)_**

 ** _This book is going to last very long. On about like chapter 8-14 he will maybe go on a training trip. The time will go exactly like the canon version._**

 ** _Narutos name means -FishCake- or -Maelstrom-_**

 ** _Naruto will get in the bingo book with the name of Vortex.(Probably in a long frikin time)_**

 ** _End Chapter_**


End file.
